1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the purification water or other fluids by removal or organic and inorganic contaminants. The water purification includes at least one stage in which ultraviolet light is employed to remove organic contaminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,281 discloses an apparatus for purifying water that includes a plurality of UV radiators in addition to a plurality of filtration stages including fine, ultra-fine and micro filters. That apparatus includes at least one helical quartz tube through which water passes. That helical quartz tube surrounds a source of UV light having a wavelength in the range of 180-300 nm, preferably 254 nm. In one stage a helical quartz tube is filled with quartz granules so that water is in intimate contract with the quartz granules. Ultraviolet light causes the quartz granules to pulsate to physically kill viruses and bacteria.
A water purification apparatus, as represented by the embodiment disclosed herein includes a source of pulsed ultraviolet light incident upon a flow path. The water purification apparatus also includes crystalline members, such as diamonds and quartz crystals, disposed within the flow path. The ultraviolet light is incident upon the crystalline members and is dispersed by the crystalline members. More efficient destruction or organic pathogens, microbes, or microorganisms, such as bacteria and viruses, can be achieved than was possible with the use of light from an ultraviolet lamp incident upon crystals having a common crystalline structure.
In this water purification apparatus ultraviolet light is incident upon water traversing the water purification apparatus and a plurality of crystals, having different crystalline structures. These crystals are disposed within the water as the water passes through the incident ultraviolet light. These crystals are excited by the incident ultraviolet light and the crystals then emit light into the water. The incident ultraviolet light and the light emitted by the crystals comprises means for destroying microorganisms in the water, and different light pulses may have different frequencies and amplitudes for more efficient destruction of these organic pathogens.
In addition to the pulsed ultraviolet light and the diverse crystals located within the flow path, this water purification system would typically include filtering means for removing particulate contamination from a stream of water flowing through the water purification system. Filters would be located upstream and downstream of the ultraviolet generator. Noble metals, including but not limited to gold and silver can also be employed at other stations of this water purification system. This ultraviolet generator is also compatible with other conventional means for removal of contaminants and would normally be used in a multi-stage system.